


Cats & Dogs

by FoxxyGoddess



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Loban Hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing assistance by V-Bird (just so you know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** do not own. also genderswap, cause it's fun.
> 
> back in Ben 10, the way Ben changed into Ben Wolf when the Omnitrix was scratched by the Loboan(?) was drawn out where as all the other times new aliens were added to the watch was almost immediate. I thought, what if it wasn't just the watch that the Loboan DNA was added to. what if it became a part of Ben, enough to effect Ben's instincts. but not enough to make a noticable change to Ben's DNA. Ben Wolf is still what I'm calling Ben's half form for that alien, even though canon changed it to Blitzwolfer.
> 
> ' _ben's thoughts_ '  
> * **sound effects** *  
> "Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

~*~

 

Episode 1: The More Things Change, Part 1

 

~*~

 

Ben wasn't upset. Not really.

You'd think she was having the time of her life being the universe's greatest hero.

But she wasn't because her cousin, Gwen, was leaving for college. Gwen was the Tennyson known for being smart, smart enough to pass several grades so she got in to collage early. And Kevin, her best friend and Gwen's boyfriend, had found a place that was near campus and was leaving with the redhead.

Don't get her wrong, she's really happy for them. Proud to have a cousin that skipped high school right into college and an Ivy League one at that. And near ecstatic that Kevin found a place and stop living in his make shift garage.

She just wish they'd told her beforehand that they were _both_ going and not right after taking down Zombozo, then just leave. That's life in the fast lane for you.

Talking with Zombozo was not in anyway helpful to her mood.

' _I'm not upset_ '

Just, really bummed out.

*gurgle*

And hungry.

 

~*~

 

One zombie clown drop off later, Ben was driving her car thinking of all the smoothies about to fill her stomach.

*growl*

"Don't worry, we'll be at Mr. Smoothy soon."

Of course all thoughts stopped when she saw Mr. Smoothy and the only thing she thought about was her, Kevin, and Gwen hanging out there. She knew that their scent would still be heavy in the surrounding air and only upset her more.

"It wouldn't be the same," she sighed to herself. "I wonder what Grandpa is doing."

So she drove past Mr. Smoothy and headed to Plummer HQ.

 

~*~

 

"Hey, just in time, Ben." Grandpa Max smiled as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He was cooking, standing before a big stew pot.

"Whatcha makin'?"

Her mouth was near drooling from the aroma alone.

"Zandurian Goulash" he said happily. The Goulash attacked Grandpa after he lifted the lid to check on it.

Luckily all it took was a blaster to tame the goulash back into the pot.

"It's fresh," he smiled.

' _of course it's fresh, it's still alive!_ '

"No thanks. I" _lost my appetite_ "am oddly not hungry. I think I'll go back out on patrol."

She was turning to head out when Grandpa Max called out, "Oh Ben. Before you go I got something that ought to cheer you up."

' _is it that obvious?_ ' "I am cheerful! I'm psyched to go find some superhero action to get into. I can't wait to kick some bad guy butt." Her stomach growls "And eat something that's not in the tentacle group."

"I just got the data on your new-"

*BOOM!*

The whole HQ shook causing the alarms to go off.

Ben and Grandpa Max ran to the main floor to see what happened. After checking the monitors she came to the conclusion that she could barely read anything beyond the location of the explosion on it.

Rushing to the elevator, "I got this."

"Wait for backup, I'll send Alpha Team."

"I don't need a team," she replied with confidence, "I'm me!" And the elevator doors close before anything else can be said.

 

~*~

 

After the incident at Pakmar's Toilet Emporium with the massive creature, Ben headed to the only other place in Bellwood above ground level she knew of that might have some answers.

"Mr. Bowman's Galaxy Shop and Delivery"

She read the sign on the side of the store.

"Man, lets hope I don't break anything again. Now where is... There he is," she said happily as she spotted Mr. Bowman stacking some soda cans inside.

She walked up to him asking, "Alright Mr. Bowman. What do you know?"

 

~*~

 

"Now! Really?" Ben yelled at the timed out Omnitrix, ' _well this is just great! the watch timed out, the bad guys are getting away, I still haven't eaten anything and to top it off there is a bomb about to go off! what else is going to ruin my day?_ '

"Isn't this where your friends show up and save the day?" Mr. Bowman asked sarcastically.

Her heart dropped to her stomach for a second. ' _oh yeah, I'm alone now._ '

What happens next only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to take Ben's breath away.

She was looking at Mr. Bowman when the guy wearing a hooded cloak of some sort and red baseball cap suddenly shot out of his chair and jumped over her, discarding both while doing so. The world seemed to freeze just a moment as the stranger soared over head. Ben saw massive amounts of blue, from both the bodysuit and fur covering his head. But what caught her attention the most were his eyes.

Sunset orange with slit pupils.

They were focused. They were calculating. They were confident. They were beautiful. Ben thought all of this but at the same time she couldn't think at all. And way to soon for her liking, time flowed normal again and the sunset eyed, blue clad alien landed and ran to the crooks. All she could do was stare with her mouth open, not even hearing Mr. Bowman's words.

' _wow_ '

The feeling that hit her wasn't at all what she was expecting. The sensation of falling in love within a matter of seconds was intense. Ben knew she had liked Julie right away. Kai and Elena was more a matter of respect than adoration. Kevin had always been a love/hate that had settled into a solid friendship.

But _this_ , this was love at first sight and pulled forward certain instincts she'd rather stay buried.

Ben was used to being the driving force in a team dynamic, in her few relationships, just in general, but seeing the stranger take charge and handle the crooks with ease made her heart skip.

One archer shot and amazing back flip later, Ben stood in a slight daze of what happen.

"Who are you?" Her voice steadier than she felt as she drew in his scent. It flooding her mind, nearly blocking out her other senses.

"Rook Blonko. Majester Tennyson sent me."

That snapped her mind back into place, "Grandpa?"

' _why did grandpa-_ ' She noticed the chicken alien about to grab Rook from behind. But before she could give any warning, Rook flipped forward resulting in a hit to the face and the chicken went down.

"I am your new partner," said Rook.

"Huh?" ' _oh wow, those marking look really good. oh no. no no no no. don't you dare like him! my life is complicated enough without falling in love with some strange alien i don't know_ '

"My new- I-I don't _want_ a new partner. No offence, but I'm Ben Tennyson." She said proudly, hiding her thoughts behind false bravado.

"Yes I know," Rook replied happily. "It is an honor to be working with you, sir."

' _his smile is so nice. argh! no, stop it!_ '

"Wielder of the Omnitrix." She tried to distract herself as she held the watch up to show Rook. "See. I've saved the universe like a billion times."

"I am well aware. It is required study at the Plumber's academy."

Her eyes widened and her thoughts on Rook almost completely vanished at the prospect of a class about her.

"Really?! There's an actual class about me?!"

"Chapter and a half."

"Oh. Well as cool as it was to see you kick those guys' butts, I was kinda looking forward to being on my own now. You understand, right? I have things under control here."

Rook looks around and sees all the damage that Ben caused before Rook stepped in. She also looks around ' _oh mr. bowman is going to skin me alive_ '

"My mistake, I thought you did _not_. I waited to see if you needed my assistance."

That surprised her a little. Usually people were a bit of sarcastic with her but Rook's reply was polite. There was something about his words that bothered her, but she couldn't figure out what.

Before she could come up with a response she saw two of the goons get up to make a break for it.

"Don't stop _now_!" She said as she brought the watch up. "Not while the Omnitrix is still timed out."

"Oh. Sorry, sir."

As Rook fired a net from his weapon to pin all three crooks, she realised what had irked her. It was definitely from Rook seeing her as a superior, if the 'sirs' give any indication to it.

"Not bad. But, you know, I bet _anybody_ could do that if they had one of those gun/bow/net launching things." ' _stop talking, stupid_ '

Rook perked up at the mention of his tech. "It is called a proto-tool," He said happily "the most versatile tech in the known universe. I even made some special modification myself, it-"

Words were starting to come a little too fast from Rook's show and tell moment, and Ben being Ben couldn't think fast enough to stop her own mouth. "Does it have a mute button?"

She stopped breathing at her own bad behaviour.

Rook had a confused look on his face "Sir?"

Suddenly the Watch gave a beeping noise to indicate it was timed in.

"Oh! Look at that! My watch timed in." Trying to distract both Rook and herself from what just happened. "I better disarm this bomb now." ' _thank god it didn't explode yet_ ' she thought as she picked an alien. "Here we go!"

The moment Ben slapped her wrist a bright green light erupted and she began to morph into the alien she picked… or thought she picked.

When the light faded, he looked down at the new lego-block like alien he'd transformed into. "Whoa. Who's this guy?" Ben looked at the force field that surrounded the active bomb and approached. He started using his lego fist to rapidly punch the shield protecting the bomb. The force field didn't give an inch but his hands fell apart like… well lego blocks. He immediately stopped his punches seeing his lack of fists. But before he had a chance to panic, his body instantly rebuilt his hands. "Ok, I did _not_ see that coming. " ' _at least this guy has regenerating powers_ ' Ben looked at the bomb again, "This isn't going to work," he thought aloud as he looked at Rook. Rook was watching him attentively as he stood guard.

Ben then noticed the three crooks starting to brake through the net behind Rook.

"Hey, Rook! Tag out!"

Rook continued to look at him slightly confused by his words.

"It means 'switch places'," Ben rephrased. "I need you to come over here and disable the force field for me. _I'll_ deal with those guys. " Rook turned to where he was pointing seeing the low lives starting to brake from the net.

"Understood," replied Rook as he and Ben swapped places.

Rook focused on the bomb as Ben walked over to the escaping crooks. Focusing, he stretched out his ams and made a dome to hold them.

"How's it coming?" Ben asked after he secured the three criminals. Seeing the timer go down, and Rook still didn't do anything. "What are you waiting for? Use your techno-thingy."

"Proto-tool," corrected Rook.

"Whatever."

That seemed to give Rook an idea, hopefully Mr. Bowman will forgive them both as he stood up and aimed at the wall of the store with his proto-tool.

"No! What are you doing?" asked Mr. Bowman.

Rook took out a small device from one of his many pockets and placed it at the end of his proto-tool. He then fired his weapon causing a large hole in the wall.

"The shield fluxuation uses a B'karyix algorithm. I can not break the code in time," Rook explained to both Ben and Mr. Bowman. "We need to detonate it outside of the populous."

"Then do it!" Ben yelled, distracted as the crooks tried to brake out of his dome shaped body.

"Help me move it outside." Rook rephrased while pointing to the large hole in the wall.

Ben released the three criminals, ran to the force-shielded bomb, picked it up and they both ran through the opening. Before Ben could throw it, Rook stopped him and started scanning the area.

"Take your time. I'm joking by the by,. Hurry up!" Ben said urgently.

"Have to search for the presence of sentient life," Rook responded. "All clear."

Suddenly the crooks opened fired on them from the hole in the wall just as Ben was throwing the bomb. His arms crumbled as the bomb went up. Then again when he tried to catch it. Ben pushed Rook out of the way, changing into a catapult. Rook covered Ben's back by returning fire, giving him enough time to chuck the bomb into the abandoned building next to the store.

Two seconds later, all they could see was flying debry coming at them from the explosion. Without thinking, Ben covered Rook by forming a protective dome.

After the explosion settled, Ben reverted back to herself and looked at Rook. "Are you okay?"

"Proto-tech armor," Rook said happily and then put his hand on her shoulder. "Very nice of you to try to save me, though. Thanks, partner."

Ben blushed a little as her heart picked up from both the comment and the hand, Rook's scent stronger now that they were closer. He had a strange earthy smell about him, not of earth as the planet, and a slight musk that came with having fur.

"Don't mention it," she said as she moved Rook's hand from her shoulder. "And we're not partners," she stated as she focused on calming her pulse, ignoring how his scent clung to where he had touched her. "I work alone now."

Ben saw the slightly sadden look of Rook's face and she felt like she'd just kicked a puppy. "Yes sir," said Rook.

' _ok, time to get rid of that word!_ '

"Call me 'Ben,' dude."

Rook seemed to brighten at her words.

"Ok, Ben dude."

Before she could correct Rook, Ben noticed the crooks from earlier had started hightailing to the bombsight. Ben and Rook proceeded after them to the crater and chased them into a tunnel that was opened from the blast.

Ben was at point and lost sight of them when the goons rounded a corner. Luckily the tunnel didn't have any other pathways but when she rounded the corner she skidded to a stop at what she saw.

"Seriously," she said in disbelief.

If front of her was Undertown, an entire town right under Bellwood inhabited by a countless number of aliens.

"They just had to run here?" she asked herself as Rook ran past.

Ben shook her head, feeling a little like Alice and followed Rook into Undertown.

 

~*~

 

good? bad? needs more kitties?

　

Episode 2: The More Things Change, Part 2

 

~*~

 

It has certainly been an interesting experience for Ben. She had learned a lot of things about Rook as the day wore on. He was a capable fighter and think on his feet. Though a bit of a stickler for the rules, more reliant on facts than her advice.

Such as when they were in Undertown, Ben said once the 'Big Bad' knew that she was looking for him, the Big Bad would send the lackeys to them. The look on Rook's face showed that he thought of it as nonsense but was proven wrong a few moments later by the appearance of the Buglizard creature that proceeded to attack Ben.

But Rook also proved to Ben that his way works too, considering it lead to Psyphon as the 'Big Bad'.

Ben hoped that Rook, at least, did not think she was some arrogant idiot. She had wanted him to see that she may be a little showy and that, ok, outside of a fight a bit clumsy but she knew how to adapt and was a quick thinker in on the spot fighting, and that she tried to be as selfless as possible.

Yes, the mission as a whole was an interesting experience for Ben and hopfully for Rook as well.

"Ben. I made a wisecrack," Rook said proudly. He had successfully taken down Psyphon while Ben had fought and defeated the Buglizard creature.

' _still can't believe psyphon was the one behind the shakedowns_ '

"Awesome," Ben said while smiling, her metaphorical ears perking. Before anybody said anything else the defeated Buglizard suddenly released a yellow fog blinding everyone momentarily and when it was cleared the creature was gone.

 

~*~

 

It wasn't long before back up arrived to take Psyphon and his croonies into custody.

"I know you have not eaten yet." Rook said to Ben as he held up a bag. "Majester Tennyson said that you prefer these 'Chili Fries'. Care to join me?" He asked.

Ben looked at Rook in total shock and awe before she collected herself, smiled and brought her hand up "It's a date, partner."

Rook smiled and joined his hand to Ben's offering hand.

' _wait… WHY DID I SAY THAT!?_ ' Ben mentally screamed.

 

~*~

 


	2. Episode 3: A Jolt From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _ben's thoughts_ '  
> * **sound effects** *  
> "Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

**~*~**

Having not getting to bed unitl just before dawn, Ben woke up around noon and took notice of a faint scent invading her nose. Focusing on it she realized it was Rook's and it was coming from under her face. After looking down to see yesterday's shirt spread over her pillow, she blushed as the memory of the past week and a half flooded her mind. She would place her shirt in the clothes hamper to be washed but every time she headed to bed she'd snag it and fall asleep with her face buried in it. This behaviour should have worried her had she not gone through the same thing when she'd tried dating Julie. Except Rook was just her partner, not her potential significant other. Not that she would mind all that much if he was. Still she shouldn't be acting like this, right?

It wasn't until 4:53 pm that she came to a conclusion about her feelings toward her new partner. Not wanting to face the handsome alien before she gained some control over her surfacing instincts, Ben decided that a slow walk to Mr. Smoothy was the best way to start the day. ' _even if it is half over. why do i have to keep such odd hours, what's wrong with a good night's sleep?_ '

Ben stretched her shoulders as she rode the elevator down to Plumber's main floor. It was just after dark when she stepped out of it and into Plumber HQ sipping on her fifth smoothie of the day. Following a fresh scent trail, she sought out her grandfather first.

Ben found him talking to Rook.

_'okay, i can do this,'_ she coached herself. _'all i have to do is wait for grandpa to leave and i can say, "Rook I would like to get to know you more",'_ she thought as she walked towards them. _'"And I was wondering if you… wanted to… hang out or… something?"'_

Ben's tongue seemed to tie, and she tried not to blush when Rook looked up and smiled at the sight of her approach.

"Sorry I'm late," Ben said to her grandfather, who had his arms crossed and was looking displeased.

"You're not on your own schedule any more, Ben," Grandpa Max replied, "You can't keep you partner waiting." He motioned with one arm towards the young Revonnahgander.

Ben looked to Rook before smiling ruefully and said, "I was... off saving the universe?"

Grandpa Max took one look at Ben's smoothie cup and then Ben. Ben could only shrug, ruefull grin still in place. He just rolled his eyes and smiled before walking off, leaving the two alone. There was a slightly awkward silence for a moment or two before Ben said, "Come on, Rook, let's go. I'm parked over here." Ben pointed, with her thumb, behind her.

"We'll take mine," Rook said with an easy smile. Behind him, Ben noticed a black and silver _tank_ with a mounted dorsal-cannon. Before Ben could even begin to comment on how cool the thing was, the tank drove off revealing a rather plain and boring cargo truck with the "Max's Plumbing" logo on it.

"Wow," Ben said, when nothing else came to mind, "I bet the girls all start screaming when they see this ride rolling down the block." It was a foot-in-mouth thing to say, but Ben never could keep her comments to herself.

Thankfully, Rook appeared to take it in good humor, going so far as to smirk before saying, "Females are not afraid of my vehicle, but they probably should be." Rook then pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, causing the seemingly boring truck to transform into a badass ship.

Ben could only gape in amazement before saying, "Now that is awesome!"

          

**~*~**

Ben could tell Rook was worried as they drove into Bellwood. She knew that his concern was about her being very quiet since they left Plumber HQ.

Ben could practically see the wheels turning in his head as Rook tried to figure out if he had done something wrong in the past hour.

"I am not familiar with human emotional cues just yet, but are you angry with me?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the road. "I do apologize if I have offended you in any way."

"Don't worry Rook. You haven't done anything," Ben reassured. "I've just had a lot on my mind recently you know, figuring things out. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way," she said as she looked back out the window, drawing in more of his scent that hung in the air. "I'll be back to my cheery self soon enough, I promise."

Rook didn't look like he completely believed her on the matter but let it drop.

      

**~*~**

"Some heroing _this_ turned out to me." Ben was frustrated and bored. Frustrated because there she was in a closed space with Rook and his scent was driving her instincts up a wall with the urge to nuzzle his fur, and bored because there were no real bad guys to beat up to let loose her pent up frustration. "At least the world is safe from car munching aliens," she deadpan as she slouched further in her seat.

"I guess it's just going to be another quite night then," she said as she looked out the window to continue to survey the people. Ben saw a punk looking teen talking on a phone walk across their line of sight.

"Look some normal dude. Lets arrest him for jaywalking," she said in a joking manner as she looked back at Rook but secretly hoping he would say yes.

But Rook was concentrating on said teen.

"His phone should not be able to be powered here on earth. Is that normal?"

Ben looked closer at the phone noticing the strange phone was connected and powered by the teen's strange backpack.

"No… It's not."

**~*~**

    

_Zap_ "OW!"

_Zap_ "Stop -OW! that!" _Zap_ "OW!"

Ben never thought she would see Megawatts again. Talk about a jolt from the past.

"I have never faced Nosedeenian before," Rook said as he set his PROTO-Tool to sword mode. "Any advise?"

That's when the Megawatts turned and started messing with Rook.

Ben tried. She really did try. But she could not hold back laughing as the Megawatts zapped Rook. Not enough to hurt him like they did to the handcuffed teen after being freed but enough that Rook had a hard time fighting them.

Finished with their fun, the Megawhatts landed on the telephone pole. Having a short conversation, they dove into the electrical current and ran.

"Aw shoot. Come on Rook," Ben said. "We can't let them get away."

Rook followed Ben, both forgetting about the teen. As soon they rounded a corner, the handcuffed teen got up and ran in the other direction.

**~*~**

        

To say Ben was annoyed was an understatement. Not only was the villian an idiot that, despite knowing she was a girl, called her 'bro', he didn't stop flirting, badly she might add, with her until she turned into an alien and started fighting.

He tried to keep the guy distracted so Rook could concentrate on releasing the captive Megawhatts from the alien war suit. Except the watch had given him a new alien the second time around and he was still working out the kinks.

He looked up to see that Rook had managed to save one before a high caliber laser gun was aiming at him point blank.

"Oh dear."

Things got a little blurry as he threw the idiot around for that.

**~*~**

      

"That was not easy," said Rook.

Both he and Ben managed to defeat Fistrick and with great flare by Ben using his Gravittack powers. Ben was still amazed at how fast he was able to adapt to the new form.

Rook then heard the time out of the Omnitrix and saw the flash of green light behind him.

"It never is."

**~*~**

      

"The Tennyson legends usually end with some kind of blended beverage."

"Smoothies? They're more of a daytime thing." Ben corrected. "At night, it's chili fries."

Rook just sighed, "Okay."

"Next time, you pick what we eat, okay?" Ben offered as she climbed into the vehicle.

"Ben, are you alright?" Rook asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"Yes...?" Ben answered. "Depends," she said with suspicion, "why are you asking?"

"There have been many indications through out the night that you are perhaps feeling upset, but I could be wrong."

' _it's kinda sweet how he tries to not overstep any boundries. might as well get this over with_ '

It was Ben's turn to sigh as she prepared herself with what she had wanted to say to Rook earlier that day.

"Rook, you know how I was quiet for most of the day," Ben asked as she looked at Rook who gave a nod.

"Well," she continued, "during that time I was…" Ben thought over what words to use, "trying to think of a way to tell you how I feel about you." Ben could feel her chest tighten as she continued, "And to put it simply… I like you… A lot… Like _really_ a lot. So much in fact that you have been invading my thoughts since we met."

Ben blushed really hard when she admitted to that.

Ben was quiet for a moment, "So I just basically confessed to you…"

"You did indeed," confirmed Rook.

Ben felt… relieved? She was still nervous on whether Rook felt the same or not but over all she was relieved about it. Now there was just one thing left.

"That's it? Isn't there anything you want to tell me?" Ben said with determination. "Like, do you feel the same way about me?" The words coming out as a whisper.

Rook brought an arm around Ben and held her close as he nuzzled Ben's hair with a smile on his face, "I do feel the same way."

Ben could die happy right there with no regrets. "Ok." She simply said.

"And now that we are a 'couple', would you can to join me in having the 'chili fries'?" asked Rook.

"Oh! This is our first date," Ben said happily. "So, yes!"

        

**~*~**


	3. Episode 4: Trouble Helix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _ben's thoughts_ '  
> * **sound effects** *  
> "Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

**~*~**

Ben was quite exhausted after a long day of being target practice for two galvan who clearly weren't as smart as their spieces suggested. Ben normally would have stopped by Mr. Smoothy, then picked up a bag of chili fries, and headed home for the night. Normal had been shifting into a new definition since she confessed to her partner.

Now, Ben took the underground elevator to the barracks level that held the housing complex for those choosing to live on base. There were more than a few dozen Plumbers currently stationed on Earth that weren't actually from Earth, and long-term living arrangements had been offered until they either asked for a transfer or were handed one by the higher ups.

Ben stepped out of the lift at the third level of the complex and walked down the hall to the last room on the left.

Rook's room.

Ben fought back giggles as she saw what was on the other side of the door. Rook was standing before the mirror, so focused he didn't notice her reflection.

Ben had asked Rook if he wanted to go out after she was done with the tech department. She had spent more than a few minutes explaining that asking to 'go out' was her wanting a date, as in a _date_ date, not just as friends and/or co-workers hanging out. By the looks of it, she wasn't the only one that had felt the need to preen.

After he'd said yes, Ben had rifled through her closet for over twenty minutes. She'd finally settled on a pleated black skirt Gwen had given her and a Baby Tee in her signature green. She swapped out her normal white shoes for a black pair of low heeled knee-high boots with buckled straps. She had run a brush once through her short brown hair. Mainatance was more Gwen's department and that went double for any kind of make up.

Stepping through and letting the door close, Ben looked over the room as she waited for Rook to notice her.

A lot had changed since Ben had first been there. To be frank, his apartment had been the very definition of spartan. The walls were chrome plated with no pictures, holo's, or anything else. The floor had been bare, not even a carpet, and the bed had simple white sheets and a grey blanket.

Ben had brought over a large black rug with dark whorls in green and blue. She had found it in a going-out-of-business sale a year before she put the omnitrix back on. She'd never used it because her room was just too messy and she already had a rug.

There was nothing she could really do about the walls, other than ask Rook if he had anything he wanted to put up. A ten minute talk about photos of family, friends, places he liked, and those he looked up to ended with him saying he would think about it and him blushing through his fur. The next day there was a photo of Rook's Plumber Academy graduating class and a landscape of Revonnah on his walls.

Ben couldn't help but smile at the splash of color on Rook's bed. She had brought a blue pillow case with a few green swirls over earlier on her way to the lab to 'assist' Blukic and Driba with their 'test'. It sort of matched the blanket she'd left two days prior. It was less scratchy than the original and a few shades lighter than Rook's armor. Ben had scoured the supply closets and storage rooms at HQ to find it.

The best thing was no one could call her on taking it, seeing as she and Gwen had done the same thing for Kevin when they'd found out he was living between his car and his garage.

Presently, Ben was sliding the key-card back into her pocket as she leaned beside the door. Ben had been making a habit of hanging with Rook in his apartment, since they were now together. After the fourth day of this, Rook offered Ben a key-card to access it on her own. The gift had been met with a big smile and a quick, chaste kiss.

Rook walked back into the main area to sit on the bed, reading something on a datapad before looking up at Ben and smiling.

"How did it go?" the Revonnahgander asked.

"It went, ...alright," Ben said before plopping on the other side of her furred boyfriend, with her head on Rook's shoulder. She could see images on the screen that made her smile. Rook had suggested an arcade for their date, despite not knowing anything about them.

"Driba and Blukic spent more time arguing with each other than they did actually accomplishing anything! I just stood there, letting the laser blasts hit me," Ben said in a huff.

"The important thing is that you kept your promise to them. I am proud of you, Ben," Rook replied with a pleased smile.

Ben blushed and said, "So, does that mean I get a reward for being so virtuous?"

Rook's smile turned into a mischievous grin before he bent low and kissed Ben. Only this time, Rook's tongue became lightly involved.

The thought that they were going to be late to the arcade slipped from her mind.

            

**~*~**

            

Thankfully the arcade stayed open late, seeing as they were nearly an hour late. Rook excelled at the shooting games, breaking every high score. Were as Ben dominated the fighting games, always another player showing up to face off with the person who held all the ranking high scores. She spent a good twenty minutes chatting with her boyfriend about how to play and the rules as she won fight after fight, one guy even cried when she K.O.'ed his avatar in under ten seconds.

Watching Rook play the driving games almost hurt, it was so funny. She finally took pity and pointed out that the 'racing' games, two machines over, were about not crashing and finishing first, were as the 'driving' game he was failing at was about hitting as many targets as possible. She stated that was the way some games were, like the zombie ones, it's all about destruction.

' _it's nice to be able to total a building without getting yelled at_ '

Switching over to a less homicidal vehicle game, Rook got good time on ten races before he ran out of 'lives'. Putting in his name, he saw that he was at the bottom of the 'best 20 laps' and the 9th place in all time high score.

Ben and Kevin, of course, have alternated being the top ever since the former criminal joined Ben and Gwen in defending the Earth over a year prior.

Finally noticing the time, nearing midnight, Rook decided it was time to head back.

The whole ride was spent going over the games Rook liked and why. Ever the gentleman, he walked Ben to her door. He just barely kissed her goodnight when the porchlight turned on.

Both stepped back seconds before the front door opened to reveal Sandra Tennyson smiling. Her husband's grumbling could be heard from farther inside.

"Dad lost the coin toss?" Ben asked, amused.

"You could call it that," her mom held up a trick coin, smiling mischieviously. "You'd think your dad would learn to check first."

        

**~*~**

    


	4. Episode 5: Have I Got A Deal For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _ben's thoughts_ '  
> * **sound effects** *  
> "Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

      

**~*~**

Rook was on the computer at Plummer HQ as Ben was taking care of Sunder in Undertown. She knew he had wanted to go to make sure every thing went well but Ben, with Grandpa Max's agreement, said Sunder was a one-man job. And Ben said she would call Rook if she got any trouble. So with nothing else to do, Rook decided to look up information on Sunder so he could be prepared if he was called into battle.

"Don't worry Rook," Said Max with a smile as he walked up next to Rook. "Sunder may have put Ben in a few tight spots in the past. But so far there is nothing that Ben couldn't handle that Sunder threw at her."

"I have complete faith in Ben and her skills Magister," Rook returned with a smile. "I just thought it wise for me to know Sunder's behavior so I would not be caught off guard if I ever fought him in the future."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Max happily as he turned to walk to the HQ's main elevator. "Let me know if you need help with anything."

"I shall Magister," replied Rook. "Oh! Magister."

Max turned to Rook.

"I wanted to thank you for suggesting that arcade the other day," Rook said with a smile. "Ben had quite the time explaining the games to me as she defeated her competition."

"That's good to hear," Max said gladly with a smile as he continued to the main elevator. "I'm glad I was able to help."

Rook was grateful for whatever advises Max gave him, even though Max didn't outright say that he knew the two are dating. The older man was giving them their space where needed.

Rook and Ben hadn't really told anybody that they started seeing with each other in that way. Not that they were shamed by it in any way, everyone at headquarters knew. Anyone that spent more than five minutes with them knew there was something between them.

Ben just hadn't thought to mention it and Rook didn't really have anyone on earth to share such personal news with. He'd told Ben he was waiting to hear back from his sisters before telling them.

The main elevator's doors close taking Max to another floor and Rook turned back to the computer but his mind was thinking about Ben.

" _Rook you there? It's Ben._ "

Rook was immediately on alert. Jerry, the other working comms, focused on Rook. Ben and Rook's conversations over comms were the highlight of anyone stuck on moniter duty.

"Ben," he said concerned. "How did it go with Sunder? Are you okay?"

**~*~**

"I'm good, but I've got a question. Oh! And Sunder is taken care of. Didn't even break a sweat," Ben said proudly.

She could hear Rook take a calmed breath from being slightly flustered.

"That is good to hear," said Rook. "What was the question?"

"Can you look up a Professor Blarney T. Hokestar on the extranet?"

**~*~**

"It's _adorable_! Who's a little cutie?" Ben couldn't repress the urge to call to the Screegit.

"Hey man, that's not cool. Don't talk down to him."

"Sorry," Ben held her hands back from the creature's container. Then watched as both aliens began arguing about the screegit.

Ben stopped the fight the only way she could with out hurting either of them.

"All right! Fine! Ignore this!"

Ben had enough, if no one was going to listen to her, she'll just take matters into her own hands. Literally. Tapping into her Loban enhanced strength, Ben ripped the Screegit's energy cage from it's pedestal causing Blarney and Pax to stop arguing and look at Ben.

"Here is how this is going down. _You two_ ," Ben said in a stern voice, ' _that does not sound like my mom_ ' as she pointed to them while holding the Screegit cage in her arm, "are going to _hush up_ and _listen_. Pax." Pax stood at attention when his named was called. "You said this Screegit in endangered, right?" Pax nodded his head. "Then like any endangered species they can't leave their natural habitat unless they have legal documentation for whatever reason. Professor Hokestar."

"Um… Yes." He answered nervously.

"You will bring the _legal_ documents of owning this Scree-"

"Of course my girl!" he said enthusiastically as he walked towards Ben with arms wide open "I can have those paper lick-a-dey-split and-" Ben covered Blarney's mouth with her free hand. "I said _HUSH_." Ben said with a growl "You didn't let me finish. You will bring the legal documents to Plummer's HQ and until I know what's-what the _Screegit_ is coming with me!" She said as she started walking to the exit. Pax and Blarney looked at each other as Ben was walking.

"NO!" they both yelled.

        

~*~

        

Rook ran out of things to do so he decided to help Jerry with sorting some papers when his Plummer's badge/communicator rang.

"Rook Blonko speaking." He answered since he didn't know who was calling.

" _Yo it's me Ben_."

"Is everything alright? You have been in Undertown for a while now," said Rook as he looked over at Jerry who was drinking coffee as he scans a random paper.

" _Yeah I'm on my way back now Rook. And I got this rare Screegit with me -_"

"What did you just say?" Rook's voice nearly cracked.

" _A Screegit_."

Rook's eyes widened and his heart started to pace in a panic.

"You have a _Screegit_?! On _earth_!?"

Rook heard Jerry spit out his coffee.

" _Yeah, remember that Hokestar guy you looked up? Well he was the one who -_"

Suddenly Rook heard a small explosion on Ben's end, it was time to act now!

"Jerry! The Screegit is exposed! Send an alert to all available Plummers on duty that a Screegit is on earth! I will meet with Magister Tennyson for further instructions."

Rook started running to the main floor as Jerry sent the signal though the Plummer's main communications frequency.

" _What happen to the screegit?!_ " Ben asked in her normal voice. " _The worlds cutest fuzz ball turned into a giant monster!_ "

"The Screegit is not just rare, it is dangerous!"

" _You don't say._ "

"I'm on my way."

          

~*~

          

"Handcuffed to that nut job for a year if you even _think_ about touching Gizmo."

Rook watched as Ben's eyes glinted in repressed fury. Luckily it was directed at the Professor and not at Rook as said Professor quickly said his goodbyes and ran.

"Gizmo?" Rook asked Ben.

"It's easier than always saying 'the Screegit'. He... she? It, deserves a name at least," Ben said as she took the energy cage from Rook. "Isn't that right Gizmo~ You cute little fuzzball~" the Screegit squealed with delight from the attention it was getting.

"When did you give the Screegit the name?" He asked.

"The moment I saw him turn into a giant acid drooling force of destruction. All I could think about were those gremlins movies my cousin Ken made me and Gwen watch to scare us. Why?" Ben asked as she looked to Rook and Rook looked away at the same time.

"You know you can't keep him." He said. "He will be leaving to a reserve where he can't cause any harm."

"You're right," Ben agreed with a sad smile, then pitched her voice low, "but first, I want to say goodbye."

Ben bit back a chuckle as she waved at the creature to get its attention. "Ok Gizmo, listen up. You, Mr. Lucky, are getting an all access pass to _the_ most fabulous reserve. It's gonna be spa treatments and custom made meals 24/7. You're gonna have so much fun, you'll never wanna leave. Don't think that means you can forget about me, mister. I'm gonna come visit when I can, okay? We'll laugh, we'll play." Ben glanced over at Rook, who was looking on in amused affection at her actions, "Now I won't be coming alone. You see, I got this amazing guy. He's strong and smart and handsome. He makes me happy in ways I didn't even know I needed. But when ever he's not around my chest starts feeling cold. It's not painful, just uncomfortable. So of course, you understand that he has to come with me," Ben said as she looks to Rook with loving eyes, "You get two visitors for the price of one. Right?"

Rook brought his arm gently around Ben and leaned down, nuzzling Ben's hair as he answered. "I too would also like to visit Gizmo, if that is all right?"

Ben closes her eyes and chuckled a little from Rook's fur tickling her face as she follows her instinct to nuzzle his neck.

"I don't think he'll mind the company." Ben handed the Screegit to the plumber that would guard it on its way to the reserve.

Ben let herself be enfolded in Rook's arms as they watched the screegit be loading onto the awaiting ship for transport.

        

~*~

          

With his arms wrapped around Ben and her tucked tightly into his well-muscled chest... It was the best she'd felt in a long time.

Within an instant, she felt safe. The weight of the world was off her shoulders, the universe could keep spinning if she relaxed, even just for a moment. Rook could keep her safe. Rook could save the day just the same. Rook was just as strong as her.

Ben hadn't known if she could love another species, didn't think she would ever care for another male (not quite a man, exactly) after Kevin, and it certainly came as a shock when her heart had run away when they'd first held hands. Her heart had thundered in her chest, pounding like a war drum as adrenaline had rushed through her system, setting her whole body ablaze with heat and energy.

Turning in his arms, Ben could hear Rook's heartbeat; the sweet sound of life in a furry blue body, beating, throbbing, pumping blood through his veins, a living thing that Ben could love, something in existence. Something solid. Rook wouldn't leave. He'd proven again and again he was staying right there, with her. The sound of her partner's heartbeat made her own breathing stagger as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. That heartbeat was what poured life into Rook. That sound meant he was there and that he was close enough to touch. And Ben certainly wanted to touch, wrap her arms around Rook, hold him close, and listen to that heartbeat for hours on end.

Ben was absolutely convinced she'd just fallen in love with Rook all over again. But she had no regrets, no arguments, no concerns.

            

~*~

            


	5. Episode 6: It Was Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _ben's thoughts_ '  
> * **sound effects** *  
> "Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

**~*~**

Ben was really starting to get worried. It's been a week since the incident with the screegit (a.k.a. Gizmo) and Ben has been attacked by random monsters nearly daily, the latest one being a giant burrowing worm-thing. And then they leave just as quickly as they come. The only good thing about the whole thing is that she found a new combination of food by accident.

"It seems lately that I'm being attacked by more monsters than Tokyo," she said as she wiped her mouth with her hand. Ben and Rook were suppose to be on a day off and have lunch but the giant worm from earlier pretty much ruined that.

"I thought that was normal," said Rook as he ate his lunch of Mycetian Swamp Hoppers.

"Babe, _these_ things aren't normal. But who would want to sic freaky monsters on me?" Ben had been trying to figure out who was doing it but the only thing she could figure out is all the monsters wore the same collar and a weird whistling noise that made her ears itch.

"Dude, who _wouldn't_ want to sick freaky monsters on you?"

Ben just looked at Rook.

"I've... been... working on my conversational Earthling," Rook admitted sheepishly, his using of contractions becoming more regular the more time they spent together.

"Rook… you're a genius!" Ben said enthusiastically.

"Pardon?" Rook asked confused.

"There is one person that I know of who does the mutant-creature thing -- Dr. Animo."

"Dr. Animo?"

"Yeah. Guy's been after me since I was little. Freaky frogs, mutant bats, prairie dogs, you name it."

"I am not familiar with this villian of which you speak," he said as he looked up Animo's credentials in the HQ's database from his dashboard computer, "but a Dr. Animo _is_ currently in a holding cell at Plumber headquarters."

"Well then, cutie, lets go," Ben said happily. "We have a bad guy to stop."

          

~*~

          

"I'm telling you, babe, it's got to be Animo."

"That is what you're telling me," said Rook as they boarded the elevator to reach the prison level.

Ben could tell that Rook really enjoyed watching her as her demeanor changed from lax to focus or something of the mix. And right now Ben was in such a focused state that other than Rook, she wasn't even listening beyond the bare esscentials.

"They say Tyrak the tyrant managed to stage a military coup without ever leaving his prison cell."

"See? There you go. That's what Animo must be doing."

"He had plasma cannons and an army of several million," Rook countered as they stepped from the lift.

"Well, Animo can use, like, a million, billion animals! Ever since I was 10 years old... he would be 'Curse you, Ben Tennyson! Curse you and your meddling ways!'" Ben mimicked in a cracked high voice, similar to Dr. Animo's. "'You haven't seen the last of me, Ben Tennyson!' 'I'll get you if it's the last thing I do, Ben Tennyson!'."

Rook had to hold back a laugh at the way Ben's voice sounded.

"Did he actually say those things, Love," he asked with a smile.

"Totally!" Ben said with certainty.

Rook then saw Ben's eyes shift that indicated that she was remembering.

"Maybe… Close enough. I don't always listen," she admitted with a sheepish smile.

Rook just smiled back and ran his hand through Ben's thick short hair playfully causing Ben to laugh and swat at his hand.

"He sounds like a harmless eccentric," said Rook as he was done messing with Ben and they reached the holding cell.

"Harmless?" said Ben as they opened the door. Rook's smile left him when they looked through the opened cell door to find many hand sowed stuffed mismatched animals, but no Dr. Animo.

"What did I tell you Rook. The crazy is right here in front of us." She tossed one of the plushies at him.

"Conversely, the prisoner himself is not."

"See? I _told_ you he was the one attacking me," Ben said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms. Looking around, she picked up a random stuffed toy. "I mean look at this thing. These things are like blue prints for future plans!" Something caught Ben's eye. Quickly she snatched it up and seeing what it was, stuffed it in her pocket, "Okay, not all of them are bad." Ben shrugged her shoulders at Rook's questioning look.

"But how could he have gotten out?" Rook asked as he checked the systems of the cell. "The focrefield has not been tampered with."

"There has to be a vent or an access panel or something," Ben deliberated as she scented something off in the room. "There always is in these places. Why is that, anyway? Do they _want_ prisoners to be able to escape?"

"It could not have been the vents," Rook stated. "They are all sealed with monomolecular grids."

"What are all these ants doing here?"

"Ants are quite common on Earth. There are well over 12,000 species."

"But what are _these_ ants doing _here_?"

With a bit of force, Ben moved the toilet over. The open vent was now visible with the ants trailing through.

"Still think Animo's not the guy attacking me?"

          

~*~

      

Rook and Ben spent a good 20 minutes climbing through the piping and while it was easy enough for Ben to crawl through, Rook on the other hand needed help getting unstuck a few times.

Finally climbing out, Ben dropped the four or so feet to the ground from the pipe's opening. She gave their surroundings a look as Rook landed. There was just enough light to see after the dim light of the pipes. But even if they couldn't have seen, they could surely smell.

"Annnnd we're in a sewer," Ben groused, covering her nose in disgust. "Of course we are."

Rook turned the light set in his proto-tool on to shed some more light in the area.

"These sanitation ducts run under the whole city, the escaped prisoner could be anywhere," Rook explained to Ben.

She followed the trail of ants with her eyes as they left the pipe. "Maybe not just anywhere."

She points down to the floor, and Rook aimed the light to show the trail of ants. They followed the insects down a tunnel. When the ants turned to the right, so did they......and Rook's light fell on one GIANT ANT!!

"Ahh!!" They both gasped alarmed.

The Ant reared back it's head and, of all things, a fireball shot out of its mouth at them.

Ben managed to duck back into the tunnel they came from, but Rook had slipped backwards onto his back, and found himself holding back the pincers of the giant ant.

"Fire-breathing ant," Ben shook her head with a smirk. "Classic Doctor Animo."

"He sounds like a very strange man." Rook grunted getting pushed into the wall by the abnormally large ant, with firey drool dripping on either side of himself.

"Time to fight fire with Swampfire!" She dialed in her watch, and slapped her hand down on it. But instead turned into a familiar, milk-white, speaker-box like alien.

"Echo-Echo?" Ben exclaimed in disbelief. "Why am I not surprised."

He then jumped onto the back of the ant.

"Hey, bug eyes, over here," Echo-Echo chuckled. He screehed at it, then jumped off the ant, letting loose another sonic blast on it as he ran. The ant giving fast chase after the Sonorosian.

"And you didn't even have to ask for my help," he called out over his shoulder to Rook.

Rook seemed perturbed by Ben's playful jab at the fact he hadn't come to his aid earlier against the giant worm alien.

"Point taken," he said, pursing his lips slightly miffed.

Ben multiplied every time the Ant spat a fireball in his direction, or 'directions.'

"Hey! Watch it!" The three echo's scolded.

Rook chased after the ant and fired several blasts from his proto-tool, and was suprised when even though he hit dead on the creature just kept on moving. But so did he as all of them made their way into a intersection, where several entrances were shown.

The Echo's stopped, only to multiple into the number of doorways, and turned to smirk at the giant ant before each Echo ran down a hallway.

"Pick a me, any me." They all said to the ant's confusion.

      

~*~

          

"Ants carrying machinery? Very odd, no matter their size." Rook was definitely as surprised as Ben at the sight of the heavy-machines the ants were carrying.

"But they're big enough to carry _us_ , too" Ben said jumping onto one of the Ants. Rook soon followed.

"I'm not sure I want to know this, but, um, why do you know so much about ants?" She asked.

"When I learned I was coming to Earth, I read a fascinating guide book by Merzel of Valdus Prime," Rook tells his partner. "He explained that ants are the dominant life-form on your planet."

"Why in the 'verse would he think that?" Ben asked, eyebrow raised as she figured saying 'why on earth' wouldn't fit with a alien from another planet.

"Well, ants _do_ outnumber humans here nearly 200,000 to 1 and are found on every continent, except for _Ant_ arctica, ironically." Rook explained Merzel's explanation.

Ben gave Rook a look that was torn between amusement and utter disbelief.

"Bad pun, good explanation though." Ben said.

        

~*~

        

Ben gazed at the trail of giant ants scurrying into the skyscraper sized ant-hill, and figured there was only one way inside.

"Well, I don't see a doorbell. Guess we'll just have to invite ourselves in." Ben looks to grin at Rook. She starts to dial in a alien.

"One moment, Ben," Rook said drawing her attention to behind them.

Ben turned to see Rook having covered his hand in a green substance, and immediately let out a high pitched shriek of horror and disgust when he slapped the goop onto her face.

"What's with the mudpack?!" She held back shieking, but only barely.

"Not mud. Pheromones. I am sorry," Rook turned and threw more of the goop onto her person, causing her to slightly wail in disgust and dismay. Ben wiped the area near her eyes clean, trying not to smell the horrible musk it gave off. "Ants instinctively attack any intruders," Rook started to smear the pheromone onto his face and body as well. "With these secretions on us, we'll smell like members of the colony."

Rook finished only to frown at the grumbling coming from Ben.

"Did you have to get it all over my clothes?" Ben huffed. A wet sound could be heard as she pulled the sticky front of her shirt away from her skin.

"Ah, my apologies."

"You realize, if this doesn't wash out you're paying for a new shirt?" Ben gave him a look even as she tried to not breathe through her nose. ' _it burns, dammit!_ '

"Ah. Of Course." Rook said.

          

~*~

        

Thankfully, the pheromones worked and they were in.

Ben couldn't resist interrupting Dr. Animo's semi-monologue to himself, wiping the pheromones off as she questioned him.

Ben felt the back of her shirt get lifted up, looking back she saw Rook use it to wipe his face clear of ant-pheromone.

' _he did not just do that_ '

"Seriously dude?"

Rook had a look on his face like 'What did I do?'

"Don't give me that look. You don't just lift a girl's shirt up, especially not in front of villains."

Eyes widening as he realized what he'd done without thinking, Rook rushed to explain, "I apologize, but the pheromone was burning my eyes."

"Then say so before you make me almost flash people," Ben straighten out her shirt as she talked.

Both ignoring the villian infront of them.

        

~*~

          

Getting the wrong alien again, Rath didn't let it stop him from kicking giant ant butt.

Only once Rath was pinned down did Rook step in, using the grappling cord to pull him to safety.

"Ben! I've recovered the Kormite power core!"

"Let me tell you something, new alien partner that I never wanted in the first place but I have fallen hopelessly in love with in spite of myself, Rath is gonna..."

* **beeping of the omnitrix powering down** *

"Whoa!" The distraction of the omnitrix allowing for one of the ants to launch itself as her.

Rook shot it before it could get close, only for another to attack him.

Ben slammed the omnitrix as a group of the insect tried to dog pile on her.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ben shouted as he freed himself from the pile of insects. His new form landing before Animo with ease.

"Whoa! New alien! Cool," he looks down at his new form, similar to that of a grasshopper, minus the extra legs and wings. "I wonder what I can do." His voice making slight chirping noises as he spoke.

"It doesn't matter what _you_ do," Animo drawing  his attention to the ant-like armour he was placing over his clothes, "For now, you face the fury of The Ant King!"

"Ant King? You might want to work on that name." Ben hopped out of the way as Animo blasted fire at him.

Ben went a little too far and crashed into the roof. Pulling his head free, he continued their conversation, "As for _my_ name, how about... Crashhopper? " He launched himself back down then at Animo. He did so again and again, keeping the man off bablance.

"Had enough, Animo? 'Cause _I'm_ having a blast! "

"Ben! If you have a moment!"

Crashhopper leaped to where Rook was being surrounded by the mutant ants.

"I can set this power core to detonate."

"Great plan!"

"It will destroy the anthill, the ants, us, and several populated areas."

"Bad plan!"

"What if I adjust the power-core frequency to atomize just the ants?"

"Better plan!"

* **elevator bell rings** *

"Oh, curse you, Ben Tennyson!" Animo yelled as he walked off the elevator, "Curse you and your meddling ways!" his arms nearly flailing as he spoke.

"See? Told you he talks like that."

* **thump** *

* **snarls** *

"Mutant dogs, too? One theme at a time, Animo!"

"What? That's not one of mine."

* **snarls** *

      

~*~

      

Ben and Rook are driving from Plummer HQ after they had successfully taken down Animo and put away in a new upgraded holding cell. Usually after they put away a criminal, Ben would want to celebrate in some form or fashion which Rook enjoyed doing with Ben no matter if he understood it or not. But this time, Rook saw Ben in a state that he hadn't seen since before they were dating. And they both knew why.

"It is the creature that has worried you, is it not." Rook said softly.

"Yeah," Ben sighed. "Animo is not the guy and what's worse, who ever it is has a devise that is similar, if not exactly, like the Omnitrix," Ben said worriedly as she sat back in her seat. "It turns into the exact perfect predator for my new alien. It's like a Ben eating monster."

"I will admit I thought you might have been paranoid before," Rook said shamefully. "But now someone is definitly out to get you, someone very dangerous."

At those words, Rook saw Ben hold herself, so he pulled over to the side of the road.

"But know this," Rook said as he grabbed one of Ben's hands after he put the truck to a complete stop and in park, "You will not face this enemy alone."

Ben's cheeks dusted red when Rook put her hand over his chest feeling Rook's strong heartbeat.

"I promise you," Rook said seriously, turning in his seat as their eyes locked to each other, "I will stay by your side no matter the odds to protect you and to fight with you against this threat and any other that may or will come."

Ben just looked at Rook as her heart swelled, completely lost for words.

Ben unbuckled her seatbelt and brought both arms around Rook's neck bringing them both closer as she kissed him. It wasn't like the ones they'd shared, this kiss was felt more deep and loving than any before. Rook kissed back just as much as his hands slid down Ben's sides to rest atop her hips.

They continued like that until the need for air became too much and they separated panting slightly.

"Rook," Ben said breathless as she rested her forehead on Rook's shoulder, "you.. I.. thank you."

Rook smiled contentedly as he pulled Ben closer, shifting her to where her knees rested between his legs. The position gave Ben access to nuzzle his neck like her Loban instincts demanded. Instincts she didn't even bother trying to fight.

"I am glad," Rook said as he gave a light kiss to the side of Ben's cheek, then nuzzled her back, "I would not wish to upset one who has already fallen hopelessly in love with me." Ben turned bright red at the reminder of what she'd said as Rath, she was hoping he'd forgotten. Ben tried to think of anything that would make it less embarassing.

"Or to think I do not feel the same."

With those words, Ben might as well be goo in Rook's arms. Ben buried her face into his neck again to hide her smile.

"Rook, I- uh..," she couldn't get the words out. She just held him tighter and breathed in his scent.

"I understand, Ben, I feel the same."

      

~*~

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: mushy at the end i know, couldn't help it.

**Author's Note:**

> good? bad? does it make you want to run away screaming? or give you warm fuzzies?


End file.
